callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Company
The Shadow Company is encountered at the end of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in the last four levels. Soldiers of this unit are distinguished by their black uniforms with both US Flag - and spade patch, black balaclavas, as well as tactical goggles or night vision goggles worn over their Delta Force-style helmets. The Shadow Company appears to be either a US Army Black Ops unit or possibly even a Private Military Company (PMC) operating directly under the command of General Shepherd, serving as his personal bodyguards and henchmen that carry out his orders without question. Shepherd however, holds no regard for their lives and considers them all expendable, even calling for an artillery bombardment directly upon their location in attempt to kill Soap and Price. Arsenal Weapons Shadow Company soldiers are heavily armed and very dangerous. Their choice of weapons consist of mostly modern weapons. Their arsenal includes: * ACR * SCAR-H * MP5k * UMP * TMP * Vector * G18 * M9 * Desert Eagle * M1014 * AA-12 * SPAS-12 * WA2000 * M240 * MG4 * AT4 * Riot Shield Vehicles Shadow Company has a variety of vehicles, most of them used by the US Military. These include: *Pickup truck *Up-armored SUV *HMMWV *M1 Abrams *UH-60 Black Hawk *Pave Low *Little Bird *Zodiac Image gallery File:Shadow_Company_2.jpg|Shadow Company members deploying from a Little Bird, preparing to engage John Price and "Soap" MacTavish. File:Shadow_Company_Zodiac.jpg|Shadow Company Zodiac. File:Pave_low.jpg|Shadow Company member securing the LZ for Shepherd's Pave Low in Loose Ends. File:PictureShadowPatrol.png Trivia * They are the first enemies in the ''Call of Duty'' series that are American. * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shadow_Company Shadow Company] is also a documentary about private military companies and mercenaries. *Throughout the end of the game, Shepherd used his men as pawns. * Shadow Company was also the name of the antagonists in the film Lethal Weapon. * The spade symbol Shadow Company wears is very similar to the spear like symbol of the United States Marine Corps Forces Special Operations Command (MARSOC) as well as the symbol of the United States Special Operations Command (SOCOM). * The "spade", visible on their arm patches, can also be seen in the Task Force 141 logo. *The up-armored SUVs used by Shadow Company are possibly based on BAE Systems' Armored Commercial Vehicles - specifically the Armored Chevrolet Suburban - because of the look and function of the vehicles. *On the license plates of Shadow Company's up-armored SUVs, it is written "G 2009IW4 V". 2009 is the game's year and IW4 is that Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is the fourth title of Infinity Ward. *In Just Like Old Times an endless stream of Humvees and M1 Abrams tanks can be seen driving along a roadway on the other side of the river. Being the supreme commander of all US military forces at this point, it is possible that Shepherd could have requisitioned these vehicles in order to support his newly formed company. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Enemies